PS: Look after my heart, I've left it with you
by pennyreth87
Summary: Harry hasn't seen Ginny for several years, when he's invited to her engagement party. The moment he lays eyes on her, sparks fly. Will her upcoming wedding stop Harry from confessing his feelings to her? And how does Ginny feel?
1. PREFACE

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter (sadly...)  
><strong>

**PREFACE**

I looked upon the sleeping form of the woman I loved and sighed blissfully. Here she was, on the bed, curled tightly around me, her even breathing tickling slightly my chest hair. I thought back to the moment she told me that she loved me. It was barely a whisper. Just a rustling of her lips, forming the sweetest three words I had ever heard in my whole life, completing that way the sacred moment we were sharing.

I leaned down to kiss the top of her head, inhaling the heady fragrance of her hair. She smiled in her sleep, and I couldn't help but run my fingertips across her beautiful face. I was really lucky that she chose me and we were finally together after everything that we've been through. The last nine months were pretty hard on me and I can't even imagine how my love had coped through everything. But none of this mattered any more. We are together and life smiles upon us. I closed my eyes and drifted to a pleasant sleep…

**A/N: Now, who will be nice enough to leave a review? ;))**


	2. When I look into your eyes

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Poter.**

**A/N:**** I'm such an awful person... Last time I forgot to thank my betareader for his wonderful job and immense support. Thank you so much Birkiguy!**_**  
><strong>_

_**When I look into your eyes…**_

I looked at myself in the mirror, trying to flatten my messy hair to no avail. I gave up on the job and picked up my wand, making my way downstairs and out of the door. Today was Ginny's engagement party which was going to be held at the Burrow. I had no business there since I wasn't friends with her, but Ron had bugged me relentlessly to come and I finally gave in.

I hadn't seen Ginny for seven whole years and I was feeling a bit awkward, because the last time I saw her, she was a scared young girl of eleven years old. She had just come out from hell after a year of being possessed by Lord Voldemort and in the end, barely escaping death in the famous Chamber of Secrets with my help. The near death experience she had suffered made my heart go out for her and I had tried to speak to her and help her stand on her feet again. "_Never forget what happened, because this made you stronger, even if you don't know it yet. Keep going and never lose hope,_" I remember telling her before we got out of the train in Kings Cross station. A few weeks later Ron sent me a letter telling me that his parents sent Ginny to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France, because she couldn't deal with the aftermath of the Chamber event. A change of environment would be good for her Ron said, and I hoped with everything that I had that he was right. Every summer she would visit her family, but I never got to see her because, when I arrived at the Burrow, she would already be gone to France.

I stood in front of the gates of the Burrow, giving myself a pep talk and trying also to convince myself that it was possible that Ginny didn't even remember me. I made my way to the crooked house that filled me with a sense of belonging to this family, the family that took me under their protection and smothered me with love. I was ready to knock on the kitchen door, when it was suddenly flung open and there stood Molly Weasley, my mother in everything but blood, with her arms open for me. I bent down and squeezed her affectionately. "Hello Mum," I greeted her.

"Harry dear, it's so good to see you again. I missed you!" She sniffed and pulled me inside the house. "You know you are late, right?"

"I'm sorry Mum, but I returned from my mission this morning and I didn't have much time to gather myself."

"I know dear", she whispered and patted my cheek. "Go outside now and have fun."

I smiled, kissed her on the cheek and practically skipped to the garden. They had done a wonderful job with the decorations. A large buffet was lying on the right side of the garden and a wizarding gramophone was placed on a table on the left. The guests were standing in the center chatting happily, while waiters were strolling around offering drinks. I easily spotted Ron and his girlfriend, Hermione Granger -my two best friends- and made my way over them.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed in delight. "How are you?"

"I'm good Hermione, how about you?"

"Same old, same old! How did the mission go?"

"Successful as always", I replied with a smirk. I am an Auror now, and a really good one. I'm not arrogant, it's just the truth. From the moment I joined the Auror department, we captured the remaining Death Eaters that have been lurking in the shadows, and every mission in which I participated, went without a hitch. "So where is the happy couple?"

Ron just groaned. "Happy my arse…"

"Ronald! Watch your language!" Hermione scolded.

"Why? If that's the definition of a happy couple, I'm out of here! He's a pompous, rich git, and I can't understand for the life of me why my sister is with him!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You haven't seen, how he looks at us. How he treats us and speaks to us when she's not in the room! He believes that we are dirt on his shoes! All of us except for Ginny, of course…"

I frowned. The Weasleys were a poor family but a very loving one, and I couldn't understand how he could treat them like that when he would marry Ginny.

"What's his name?"

"Eric Bouvillard"

"Huh, and what does he do for a living?"

"Something in the ministry, don't know much…"

"Ron! How could you? He's the Head of the Department of Magical Sports in the French Ministry!" Hermione said scandalized.

"Right," Ron replied distastefully.

"Ginny's coming our way," Hermione said. I turned to look where she was pointing and my breath caught on my throat. I opened my mouth to say something, but only strangled sounds came out.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked, worried.

"I'm … I'm fi-fine," I stuttered. I cleared my throat and snatched a glass of champagne from a waiter passing by. I drunk it in one go and took a deep breath to clear my head. Ginny was… beautiful. Words were failing me as I tried to find a word that described her perfectly. She was wearing a strapless ice blue dress that flowed down her knees. Her legs were adorned by silver high heeled sandals, making them look a mile long. She had her red hair straight flowing down her back and a beautiful smile crossed her face once she spotted me.

"Harry!" she exclaimed and hugged me tightly.

"Ginny!" I managed to utter, while hugging her back. Inside I was doing a happy dance. _She remembers me!_

"Oh mon dieu, Harry! It's been ages! How are you doing?" she asked excitedly.

"Great," I croaked and cleared my throat once again. '_Get a grip Potter!'_ I said to myself, while I was trying to control the butterflies that filled my stomach. I had never had such a reaction to a girl before … okay that's a lie. I felt like that once when I first started dating my first and only girlfriend, Cho Chang; Hey, we were only fifteen for Merlin's sake! What was happening to me? '_Don't act like you don't know what's happening',_ was my subconscious' reply. '_You're attracted to her, very much so!' _ God! What I had gotten myself into? I couldn't be attracted to her, because she was engaged to be married!

"I've been great Ginny," I tried again. "How about you? You look stunning!"

An adorable blush painted her cheeks and she looked to the ground. Finally she raised her eyes back to my face and I had problem breathing, again. Her eyes were pools of warm, liquid chocolate and I felt myself getting drowned in them.

"Thank you Harry," she answered. "You look handsome yourself!" It was my turn to blush this time. I mumbled a quiet thanks and she continued. "I'm fine, really. I'm playing quidditch professionally, which was my dream job, and I'm getting married to a great man! What else could I ask for?" My heart fell. _She loves him. _ I realized with a pang of sadness._ Stupid Potter, what were you thinking? Of course she loves him, otherwise they wouldn't get married!_

"That's great Ginny, I'm very happy for you," I said, trying to act as normal as possible. Suddenly a pair of arms encircled Ginny's waist. Eric. I didn't notice him approaching us. Ginny held my entire attention.

"Hey baby, won't you introduce me to your friend?" he asked, nuzzling his face in her neck._ 'Get the fuck away from her!'_ my mind screamed at him, and my palms balled into fists trying desperately to keep a thread of my control and not punch his face. He was tall, blond with blue eyes and a smile that made my insides clench in anger. He was the typical French boy and a good-looking one. It pained me to admit it to myself, but how could I compare to him?

"Of course," she said pleasantly. "Eric, this is Harry, Ron's best friend. Harry this is Eric, my fiancée."

Eric extended his hand to me and I grasped it reluctantly. He had a very firm grasp, much firmer than a typical handshake and a warning crossed his eyes. "Mr. Potter I presume?" he asked.

"That's right," I said. He continued holding both my hand and gaze, until I pulled my hand back.

"I'm sorry," he said, his tone apologetic, but his eyes told me a different story. "Ginny darling, the Emerson's are waiting for you."

"Oh, right!" Ginny said and a look of disappointment passed her face. "I'll see you around Harry, and don't be a stranger, okay?" She smiled at me and my insides flipped.

"Of course not," I replied, returning her smile.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Potter," Eric said in a cold voice.

"The pleasure was all mine," I replied in the same tone, holding his gaze. They turned around and left. I sighed and run a hand through my unruly hair.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked bewildered, and I jumped. I had completely forgotten he and Hermione were still there. Hermione was looking at me with a questioning gaze.

"I really don't know Ron," I said, releasing a breath. "But, I agree with you. I don't like him. I don't like him at all"

**A/N: Now, be nice and leave me some love...!**


	3. I am falling deeper in love with you

**A/N: Well, I hope I didn't make you wait long enough for this chapter... I was struggling to put in words what I had in my mind**** and as you can see this is the biggest chapter I've ever written. Not to mention that I was completely distracted by reading _Gabriel's Inferno _by Sylvain Reynard, a Canadian fanfiction author of this site by the username _SebastienRobichaud. _I highly recommend his works if you're a twilight fan. And guess what did I notice the other day? On chapter 1, Eric tells Ginny that the Emersons are waiting for her. On Gabriel's Inferno the main character's name is _Gabriel Emerson_! Trust me I hadn't even read the book when I put that name on my work! So, enough with my rambling. Here is the second chapter of my story. Enjoy!**

_**Birkiguy you rock!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

_**Chp. 2… I am falling deeper in love with you**_

I woke up to sunlight filtering through the curtains of my bedroom window. I blindly searched for my watch. 10:30. I groaned. Today I was going to stay at the Burrow for a couple of weeks, since I had some time off from work. And from today, I had to force control on myself, since I would be in close proximity to Ginny Weasley. As much I hated the fact that I would be in inner turmoil for the coming weeks, all courtesy of Ginny, I also enjoyed that the prick, *_ahem_* Eric Bouvillard I meant, wouldn't be staying at the Burrow, too. You see, the high society status the Bouvillard family belongs, does not permit an engaged couple stay under the same roof until their wedding. Convenient for me, of course. I was quickly filled with the images that bombarded my brain since I saw Ginny at her engagement party; us kissing hungrily, tearing the clothes of each other's bodies… _Stop! _I shouted to my brain. This wasn't doing any good to said control practice. I glanced down to see that my body had reacted to my dirty thoughts and I groaned again. I was in a dire need of a cold shower.

I arrived at the Burrow an hour later and put my things at Bill's room, where I would sleep for the rest of my stay. Did I forget to mention that Bill's room was across Ginny's and that the two of us would be the only occupants of the first floor? Sweet…

The first days passed without an incident, unless you count the times that I crossed Ginny in the hallway with a tiny towel wrapped around her body, having just taken a shower. It was all I could to stop myself from attacking her then and there, but that didn't stop my eyes from roaming on her slender form. Today was Thursday, meaning that I have only been five days away from work, but here I am, sitting at the kitchen table clutching a ministry letter in my hands. Gawain Robards, my boss and Head-Auror, had just informed me that my leave was coming to an end since I had to show up in the ministry on Monday and get information on an upcoming mission. Bugger! I was rightly pissed off from cutting my time with Ginny close. Speaking of the devil…

"Harry, what are you doing here? It's so hot! Come outside with me!" she said, and danced her way out of the door. I stuffed the letter in my back pocket and followed her to the garden.

"Here, have a seat," she motioned to a chaise longue and offered me a glass of cold lemonade.

"Thank you" I said and took a sip. The cool liquid ran down my throat, immediately taking away my scorching thirst.

"So, bad news?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"The letter you received."

"Oh, that. No, not really. Nothing important," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay" she said slowly. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"I don't know. I'll probably go out with Ron for some drinks, after he returns from work. What about you?"

"Oh, I am meeting Eric for dinner. Nothing special," she answered.

"Sounds good," I commented. The prick hadn't shown his face at the Burrow since the party, on Saturday. Didn't he miss Ginny at all? "You never told me; how did you two meet?" Yes, I'm aware that I'm a masochist.

"I'm best friends with his sister Alice. We went together to Beauxbantons. The summer before my final year at school, she invited me to spend a few weeks with her family at their summer house at Nice. I met Eric there. We had been writing back and forth during school and once I graduated we started dating."

"Hermione told me that he's Head of Magical Sports," she nodded. "How old is he?"

"Twenty five."

I raised my eyebrows. "Twenty five? Isn't he a bit old for you? I mean you're only eighteen, scratch that, almost nineteen."

"Really Harry?" she laughed. "I didn't count you for the type of guy that cares for an age difference in a couple."

"What?"

"Bill is five years older than Fleur, or you didn't know?"

"I guess you're right," I admitted in defeat and tried to steer the conversation in a safer topic.

"How did you decide that you wanted to play quidditch professionally?"

"Hm…" she pouted her lips in such a delicious way, while thinking, making me want to kiss them… repeatedly.

"Well, obviously I love flying. But you could say that this is not a reason good enough to pursue quidditch as a career," she cocked her head at the side and then smiled. Damn! How can she affect me that easily?

"I was never interested in working for the ministry and I'm not that bright to become a healer either. So, it was either that, or become a sales witch", she wrinkled her nose at that. "So you see what was a better choice for me, and anyways, who would throw away tens of offers from various quidditch teams that had sent scouts out for possible talents?"

I nodded.

"And now you're famous," I winked at her and she laughed.

"Yup! I can't wait for the next month though…"

"Why? What's going to happen?"

"They'll be announcing the players that will be playing to the World Cup. I am among the candidates and I really want to play for England!"

"Oh Ginny! Good luck, girl! Not that you need it, but I hope you're selected. England needs your talent," she blushed at my praise.

"Thank you Harry", she said shyly.

"Any time", I grinned.

"So, tell me; are you as good at quidditch as I remember you being?" she teased.

"Hey!" I tried to sound offended but failing miserably. "I'll have you know, that I was quidditch captain for my sixth year at school!"

"Oh yeah, I heard about that!" she laughed.

"But I got banned from the team on my fifth year".

"What? Really? What happened? I can't imagine McGonagall banning you from the team!"

"It was not McGonagall. It was the DADA teacher we had that year. A ministry employee, Dolores Umbridge."

"She was working for the ministry and teaching at school?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Dumbledore had difficulty finding a teacher for the DADA position that year and the ministry suggested her. She literally ran the school. Putting teachers on probation, suspending clubs, forming inquisitorial squads… Dumbledore couldn't do anything. They had put her there to keep a close eye on him. It was just after Voldemort's rebirth and no one believed me or Dumbledore. They were very difficult and dark days".

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories for you", she said regretfully.

"It's okay. It's in the past now, right? So, you are a chaser, Ron tells me. Have you ever played a different position?"

"I played seeker for a couple of games on my fourth year, because our seeker had an accident, but I prefer chasing".

"Seeker, huh? Care to find out who's faster catching the snitch?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

She roared with laughter. "Harry, you old dog! I'm a professional quidditch player! You'll eat my dust!"

"Is that a challenge Miss Weasley?"

"Sure it is. I can beat you any time".

"On Saturday then, when your brothers are here, so we can form two teams and have fun".

"It's a deal Potter. I can't wait to beat you" she smirked.

"Whatever you say, Weasley. Just don't cry much when you realize that I haven't lost my touch. Because it will be _me_ beating you. Mark my words".

She stuck out her tongue at me. I just laughed.

On Saturday morning, true to our words, Ginny and I formed the teams. Her brothers were excited to play quidditch again, and so was I. In my team I had Fred as beater, Ron who was the keeper and Bill had taken the chasing part. On the other side, Charlie was keeping the posts, George was the beater and Percy the chaser. Ginny and I shook hands and soon we were in the air. I didn't keep track of the game, instead I remained focused on Ginny and the way she moved. She was flawless, pulling some excellent moves that had me on my toes. There were a few times that I caught myself staring at her, getting distracted and barely missing the bludger that came zooming at my head. Ginny noticed my distraction and used it to her advantage. Finally, I spotted the snitch and dove for it. Ginny was hot on my tail and soon we were neck by neck. We both had our arms stretched, fighting to grasp the snitch on our fingers, when I decided to cheat… a little.

"Damn Ginny, you look so hot, while you're flying" I said. It had the effect I wanted. She looked at me sharply and exclaimed a strangled "_What?_". I closed my fingers around the snitch, but Ginny crashed into me at the last moment and we went barreling to the ground. I landed on my back as the air was knocked out of me, with Ginny straddling my lap.

"You cheated!" she accused me and I just smiled. She tried to reach for the tiny golden ball, but I held it securely over my head and away from her prying hands. She stretched her body to catch my hands and suddenly we were very close. If I leaned an inch or two, I would touch her lips with my own…

"How dare you distract me that way? I was so close to catching the snitch!" she said in a low voice.

"I only said the truth," I answered before realizing what I had just uttered. At that moment Ginny realized the position we were and felt the truth of my words in a certain part of my anatomy that was pressed against her soft body. Her eyes widened, but she didn't get off me. I had closed my eyes in mortification, when I felt her move; gently thrusting her hips against mine. I groaned at the intense feeling. She did it again and again. I was about to grab her hips and guide her, when the voice of her brothers popped our little bubble.

"Hey, you two all right?" asked Ron.

Ginny quickly regained her composure. "Yeah Ron, Harry got dizzy for a moment" she lied easily. She got up and offered me a hand. I took it and she hoisted me up.

"Are you okay mate?"

"Yes Ron, I think I will live" I replied with a smile. I turned to Ginny.

"What were you saying about me eating your dust?"

She just stomped her foot and walked away. We both had come very close to acting inappropriately. I groaned, feeling my control slipping away after the moment we shared.

On Sunday morning I woke to the delicious smell of cooked breakfast drifting to my nose. Without second thought, I went to the kitchen only to walk back after I saw who was there. I must have probably made some kind of noise because the git looked straight at me.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have some clothes to put on?" he asked eyeing me angrily and suspiciously. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a white 'wife beater' and grey shorts. In all honesty, I didn't bother to get dressed, after my stomach had growled hungrily.

"Eric, don't be rude" Ginny admonished.

"Why?" he asked. "What is he doing here anyway? Doesn't he have a home?"

He was getting on my nerves. I bit back a nasty retort, for Ginny's shake.

"Harry is family! He can stay with us whenever he likes!" she said, her eyes gleaming. "Harry, come on. I've made some breakfast," she practically pushed me on a chair and offered me a toast and coffee.

"Don't touch him!" the git bellowed at her.

"Don't talk to her like that" I said in a low dangerous voice.

"She's going to be my wife. I will talk to her however I like!" he retorted. I growled.

"For the love of God, will you just stop?" Ginny demanded. "Eric, I don't tolerate such behavior. I repeat; Harry _is _family and you'd better treat him with respect".

"Ginny, I don't want to cause you problems, so I'm going out". I stood up, took my toast and coffee and walked out to the garden. I sighed trying to suppress my anger towards the git. I sat down at the patio table and sipped my coffee slowly. From the open window I could hear the heated conversation between Ginny and Eric and groaned. Why everyone had chosen not to be at home this morning? I needed someone to distract me before I pummeled my fist into his pretty face.

"_He's a stranger Ginny. You're not allowed to interact with him like this!"_

"_Like what?"_

"_He was half-naked and you touched him!"_

"_Have you lost your mind? He's like a brother to me! I treat him the same way I treat my brothers! Don't be so jealous!"_

"_Jealous? Of him? Oh, please!"_

A strange feeling hit me when Ginny said that I am like a brother to her. Disappointment? Yeah, most probably.

"… _G__inny you can't continue playing Quidditch!"_

"_Why not?" she was furious._

"_Because we're getting married! You should help my mother plan the wedding and besides, no Bouvillard wife worked after she got married!"_

"_Eric, be reasonable! I can't retire now. I only played for a year! In a few weeks they are going to select the World Cup team! You know perfectly well that I want to be a part of this team!"_

"_Ginny, there's still the possibility that they won't choose you, so why bother?"_

"_You are supposed to support me in this!" she said in a harsh voice._

"_I support you. But think of it logically; you've played only for a year. They don't take newbies for the national teams."_

"_Quidditch is my dream! Everything that I ever wanted! Why are you being like this?"_

"_You had your fun with Quidditch. Now it's time for you to be a wife and mother. You belong with me. Not the pitch."_

I didn't just want to kill him. I was so furious that I couldn't think rationally. I took a few deep breaths to calm down. _This isn't my business_, I tried to remind myself. A few minutes later the kitchen door opened and Eric walked out. He gazed at me with anger.

"Stay away from my fiancée", he warned me.

I just raised my eyebrows. Seeing, that I was not bothering answering him, he huffed and stormed off. After he dissapparated, I went to the kitchen to find Ginny crying on the table. _Damn him to the deepest pits of Hell!_ I crouched beside her chair.

"Ginny?" she looked up at me with such a hurtful expression. I reached my hand and dried her tears with my thumb. The moment I touched her skin, it was like an electric current went through me. I stared at my hand with amazement. _What was that?_

"I'm so sorry Harry," she cried. "I don't know what's gotten to him. He isn't like that."

"Hey, hey shush. Calm down. No harm done, okay?" I tried to soothe her.

"No, he was mean to you. I don't know why… He, he isn't like that at all. He is kind and respectful. Even if he doesn't like a person, he never shows his emotions. Why does he hate you so much?" she was sobbing and I could do nothing to calm her down.

"Ginny, honey, stop torturing yourself. He doesn't like me. I don't like him either. So, you see the feeling is mutual."

"Yes, but you didn't attack him verbally. You behaved like a true gentleman, but he…" she left the words hanging.

"We aren't ourselves when it comes to the woman we love," I whispered softly.

"He doesn't love me." Her words struck me like lightning.

"What do you mean?" I asked uncertainly.

"He doesn't love me. Not in the way that a man is supposed to love a woman. I'm just… convenient for him. I'm easy on the eyes, smart and…"

"And what? Ginny?" she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"And I'm a virgin, too" she answered looking at her feet.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. "Why does it matter that you are a virgin?"

"It matters to them, the Bouvillards I mean. When you come from a rich family, like Eric does, you have to find the perfect bride to marry. And the perfect bride has to be a virgin until her wedding night," she explained.

I didn't know how to respond to such a revelation. Instead I asked the question that had burned my mind for days.

"Why are you with him?"

"I was flattered when he showed interest in me. I liked him. He was nice, a proper gentleman. My parents approved of him."

"Do you love him?"

"I like him but love him? No, perhaps I need time."

"Ginny… this isn't enough to marry. You won't be happy. Perhaps in a few years you'll grow to resent the decision you made now. If you don't love him, leave him. You deserve more, much more."

She didn't answer. After a few minutes, she broke the silence.

"Have you ever been in love Harry?"

"No, I haven't. I really hope though, that I'll find the right woman to spend the rest of my life with," I was looking at her intently, willing her to look up at me. Wanting to convey to her that _she_ was the woman I would choose as my wife. But she never looked up.

"How many girlfriends did you have?" she kept questioning me.

"Only one," at that she finally looked at me with surprise. "I was fifteen, it was a disaster and I never really looked to find someone else later."

"Is it satisfying, to just sleep with random girls until you find a girlfriend?" Was she fishing for information? I answered her honestly nonetheless.

"As a matter of fact I don't sleep with random girls. I haven't had sex with anyone Ginny," she raised her eyebrows at that. "Sex, making love is sacred for me. I will only sleep with the woman that will capture my heart. There's no satisfaction if you don't share it with someone you really care about," I explained.

"That's an interesting theory," she said. "But aren't men looking to satisfy their needs?"

"Perhaps they do. I don't." My eyes never left hers during my admission. I sighed and looked down. Her fingers raised my chin so I could look at her.

"Don't be embarrassed," she said softly. "I find it sweet really," she smiled that beautiful smile of hers and my heart fluttered. Our eyes were locked in a heated embrace, that Ginny was the first to break. She wiped the tears from her face and stood up.

"Thank you Harry," she said. "You are a wonderful friend." She squeezed my arm and leaned down to press a kiss on my cheek. Fire spread through my body. She smiled one last time and left from the kitchen. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. I had to keep my distance from Ginny and the only way to do that was leaving from the Burrow, as soon as possible. The only problem was how to break the news to the Weasleys.

That evening I was debating whether I should announce my impendent leave during dinner or later, when all the Weasleys would retire at the sitting room with a glass of wine. My musings were interrupted by Molly Weasley, who asked for my help in the kitchen. After everyone had sat at the kitchen table and enjoyed their roasted chicken with mashed potatoes, it was time for dessert; a chocolate cake that I had prepared knowing Ginny's love for chocolate. I was seated directly across from Ginny so I had a clear view of her enjoying the sweet. She had her eyes closed and moaned softly when the rich chocolate hit her taste buds. I cursed for the umpteenth time my bodily reactions to the sounds she was making. I closed my eyes gripping my fork a little too tight, until Ron noticed and asked me if I was okay. My eyes snapped open and I nodded somewhat distractedly.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Ron asked completely oblivious to the internal battle I was experiencing. I furrowed my brows. It was time to drop the bomb.

"Well actually I have to go to the Ministry. Robards called me."

"What for? Aren't you on leave?"

"Technically yes, but there's an upcoming mission and I have to get prepared," I replied in a low voice and realized that I had the attention of the entire table. I sneaked a glance at Ginny who was biting her lower lip anxiously.

"When you say mission…?" Molly prompted me to finish.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone. Probably a week at the most. I'm leaving tonight to gather myself."

"But Harry, you just came back from a mission, you are on leave… Why did they choose you?" Molly asked frustrated. I ran a hand through my hair.

"I don't know Mum, but hopefully it'll be over soon," I smiled at her trying to soothe her.

"So you are leaving tonight?" she asked sadly.

"Yes Mum, I have to. I'm sorry. I'll be back though when I'm finished."

"Be careful, son, all right? I don't want to hear that you ended up at St. Mungo's again, okay?"

My sweet Mum… I stood up to hug her tightly.

"Of course I'll be careful, don't worry," I whispered . Her eyes were watery. I kissed her cheek and straightened up.

"Well, I have to go. I haven't packed yet and… well you understand," I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"It's all right son. We understand. Go and be careful," Arthur replied. The rest of the Weasleys murmured their agreement and I dashed upstairs to my bedroom.

"You're leaving because of me…"

I looked up from folding my clothes. Ginny was leaning against the doorframe.

"It has nothing to do with you," I replied.

"No? Didn't Eric warn you away from me?" I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.

"He has no power over me. He cannot control me. I'm leaving because of the mission and that's it."

"Harry…" she started walking towards me.

"Ginny please…"

"Please what Harry? You're running away, aren't you? You cannot face what's happening, so you leave!" I closed my truck forcefully and looked at her.

"What's happening Ginny? Can you tell me? Because for the life of me I don't understand!"

"This!" she said, indicating the space between us. "Us! Something's happening between us and you're running away from it!"

"There's nothing between us," I exclaimed in frustration. "There's no us! You are engaged and you're going to be married to that prick that will confine you in four walls and destroy your life!" She took a step back. My tone grew softer.

"There's no us Ginny, until you leave him. Whatever your decision may be, I want you to know that I will always be here for you. Whenever you need someone to talk, to ask for help, you can always turn to me. I promise that." It was the least I could do. I couldn't lose her from my life. She stepped closer until we were inches apart. I was frozen in my spot not even daring to breathe.

"Harry…" she whispered so softly and reached a hand to cup my cheek. I closed my eyes in appreciation of her touch. I felt her even closer, her breath tickling my face. I whimpered. She was killing me. And then her lips were on mine and I groaned. I kissed her back just for a moment, until reality came crashing on me. I pulled back suddenly, cursing my weakness.

"We can't," I said shaking my head and taking a few steps back.

"Harry," she protested.

"No, this is wrong," I turned, picked up my trunk and literally ran from the room.

What have I done?

**P.S.: Leave me some love, ok?**


	4. The world is closing around me …

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the late update. I have to warn you that I'm currently experiencing a writer's block, so it will take me long for the next update, I'm really sorry guys...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. However, I wish I'll find someone so deep and romantic one day... (_sigh_)**

_**Chp. **__**3 The world is closing around me …**_

I sighed in frustration as I angrily pushed the button in the ministry elevator that would take me to the Auror headquarters. It had been a really bad week. The mission was barely successful and the criminal we were tracking, almost managed to escape. David Anderson, an Auror in training, who had been selected as my partner for that easy mission was injured on his left leg and now was lying at a bed in St. Mungos, and it was all my fault… The doors of the elevator opened and I stormed out leaving behind me co-workers astonished by the pissed-off expression on my face. I was disgusted with myself. Everything had happened because I was distracted, the worst thing that could happen to an Auror, whose absolute concentration is essential to every step he takes. And what did happen to me? My thoughts had been drifting every now and then to Ginny Weasley, making me lose concentration and make mistakes that even a trainee was not stupid enough to make. My brain was constantly assaulted with endless scenarios of what would have happened had I not pulled away from her kiss, had things been different…

I barged my way through the door of the headquarters making Ron -the only Auror working on a Saturday evening- jump from his seat.

"Bloody hell Harry, was that necessary?"

I just growled.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked and I didn't bother to answer. "Are you all right?"

"No", I said in a tone that clearly hinted I didn't want further questions. Not that it stopped Ron, though.

"Harry! Wait just a minute!" he shouted, making me stop on my tracks. "What the hell happened? You look totally hacked-off!"

"Do I?" I asked dryly. "Well for your own information, the mission went all wrong and I have tons of paperwork to fill out, explaining how Anderson ended up at St. Mungos, fighting to keep his leg! Satisfied now?" I finished angrily.

Ron cringed. "Well, that was… bad," he said. "I will leave you to it then."

I nodded.

"Will you come to the Burrow tomorrow for lunch?"

"Yes… no, I don't know, it depends"

He nodded in understanding.

"Ok, see you around then," he said, collecting his things and leaving.

Finally, I was alone in the office. I sat on my desk and rubbed my temples trying to get rid of the awful headache that was making its presence known. I closed my eyes, stretched my sore limbs and set to work.

When I looked at the clock, after finishing all the reports, I was shocked. It was past nine, meaning that I had been working for more than four hours straight. I closed the folder and put it on my secretary's desk. Poor Rose… I hoped that Robards wouldn't blow a gasket on her after reading the file. I rubbed my neck distractedly. I was tired. It was time to go home.

I closed the door behind me and hung my cloak in the entrance hall. I went into the kitchen, where I found Kreacher scrubbing furiously on the kitchen counters. "Good evening Kreacher."

"Good evening Master Harry. Would you like some dinner?"

"That would be lovely Kreacher, but first I'm going to take a shower," I said and turned to go upstairs.

After having enjoyed a wonderful meal from Kreatcher's hands, I watched some television, trying to relax my overworked mind. When the clock chimed midnight, I decided that it was time to go to bed. I had just turned off the TV, when the doorbell rang. _Who could be at this time? _ I opened the door and was greeted by a cloaked figure standing in the rain that had started a couple of hours ago. The figure lifted its head and I looked at the face of Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" I asked, shocked.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course," I said, and let her pass inside. I took her wet cloak from her and we went in the living room.

"Have a seat," I motioned to the sofa and she sat somewhat stiffly. "Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"No, I'm good thanks," she answered, looking at her feet. I sat at the armchair across from her.

"Well?" I prompted.

She took a minute to gather her thoughts. In the end, she took a deep breath and stood. Very slowly she came in front me and kneeled by my feet. She looked into my eyes and I tried to remember how to breathe.

"Do you regret what happened on Sunday night?" she whispered.

"No," I answered honestly. "Do you?"

"No," she answered back with a small smile and my heart fluttered.

"But that doesn't mean that it was right."

"No, it doesn't," she agreed and looked down again. "Harry, I don't know what to do," she said softly.

I reached my hand to her chin, turning her head so she was looking at me. The same tingling sensation passed through me as I touched her. "Just follow your heart," I said. "Never give up on your dreams for anyone. Don't trap yourself in a situation that makes you unhappy. You can find your way out, before it's too late."

Her eyes gleamed with unshed tears and she reached a hand to caress my face. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling her hand was creating.

"I want you," she said simply, and my breath hitched.

"You have me," I replied in a shaky voice. She rose on her feet and straddled my lap. I saw her lips curve into a breathtaking smile, before they touched mine. My hands that were laying limply at the armrests cradled her face. Ever so slowly, one of my hands lowered to her hip and the other went to the back of her head. She moaned and our kiss turned deep and passionate. Her hands moved to take my T-shirt off, when I stopped her. My body was screaming to me to let her continue, but I had to make sure that this was what she really wanted. "Ginny, are sure about this? Do you really want to give me something precious that is expected for you to give to your husband on your wedding night?"

She looked at me and I could see the love and passion in her eyes. "Yes Harry," she answered without hesitation. "I am sure. Make me yours."

I didn't answer. So overwhelmed I was from her words that I couldn't form a coherent thought. Instead I kissed her with everything that I had, trying to convey to her that I felt the same way. Without a second thought, I picked her up and clumsily climbed the stairs to my bedroom.

Some time later, I lay in the bed basking in the afterglow of our union. My beloved Ginny was laying by my side, her head resting on my shoulder, while my hand traced patterns down her arm. I had never imagined that making love with the woman that held my heart would be such a mind blowing experience. Despite the fact that it was the first time for the both of us, it was perfect. I didn't let my mind linger at the thought of what would happen from now on, instead I concentrated on the woman beside me, wrapping her tightly in my arms. She sighed making me look at her, but she avoided my eyes. She took a deep breath and uttered the words that made my heart stop.

"I'm leaving with Eric tomorrow, so we can start the preparations for our wedding."

"Why?" I asked, not bothering to conceal the pain I felt.

"Because it is expected of me to do so."

"Don't go, Ginny, please! Break your engagement and stay with me! I will protect you!" I pleaded her.

"I can't Harry, I'm sorry…" she said, standing and putting on her clothes.

"So, that was it? You had your fun, and now you're going back to him? Did I not mean anything to you?"

She looked at me sharply at first, but then her gaze softened. "You mean everything to me."

"Then why are you-"

"I can't Harry, I'm sorry," she repeated. She looked at me one last time, opened the door and left. I laid completely still, trying to absorb what had just happened. When I heard the front door closing, I turned and buried my head on the pillow that Ginny had laid only moments ago. I didn't realize I was crying until sobs were wracking my body. Inhuman screams left my chest at the pain of having my heart torn. I cried shamelessly until I didn't have any tears left. As the hazy first light of dawn began to filter through my window, I felt exhaustion overtaking me. I closed my eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

**A/N: I'm a greedy person, so please, really please, leave some reviews and you might have a sooner update!**


	5. author's note

Hello everyone,

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in ages. My Mom passed away a few days ago. She was terribly sick, but now she rests in piece. Please light up a candle and pray for her soul.

Love,

Penny


End file.
